German Patent Application No. DE 197 39 152 describes a method and an apparatus for controlling the braking system of a vehicle, in which context an actuation signal is sensed and an automatic braking operation is triggered when that actuation signal exceeds a predefined threshold value. That threshold value depends on the braking phase that currently exists.